


That "Oh" Moment (in Italics)

by Nekomimi_Momo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Early Mornings, Eda is Trying Her Best, F/F, Feelings Realization, Good Witch Azura, Inspired by Fanfiction, Luz Noceda is Oblivious, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomimi_Momo/pseuds/Nekomimi_Momo
Summary: It's a lazy morning at the Owl House, and Luz has yet to realize that her life has a lot in common with her favorite fanfics. Luckily, Eda and King are here to help!Well, they're here, at least. It's unclear if they'll be any help.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 218





	That "Oh" Moment (in Italics)

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea at 2 am last night, and I wrote this at 1 am today. Three cheers for insomnia?

“Alright, let me get this straight.” Eda rubbed her temple and downed the rest of her apple blood. “You stayed up all night, _again,_ staring at that glowing rectangle of yours and reading… what was it again?” 

Luz stared into the refrigerator, clearly still half asleep. “ _Good Witch Azura_ fanfics. Downloaded a bunch from OA3 last time I had wifi. Finally read them. Is this edible?”

Eda considered the fluorescent green fruit that Luz was holding. “Does it bounce?”

“Why would it bounce?”

“Because that’s how you know it’s ripe, dummy. Is this that video nonsense that King got hooked on a while back?”

“No, that was different.” Luz let the fruit drop to the floor, and was only mildly surprised when it bounced back to her hand. “It’s short for Our Archive of… wait… well, I’m sure it’s short for something. It’s where people post stories they’ve written. Can I eat this thing raw, or...?”

“Did it bounce?”

“It bounced.”

“Then yes, you can.” Eda refilled her mug of apple blood. _Ugh,_ she was up to two cups per morning. Ah well, such was the price of being a paren- no, being a _supervising adult._

“Oooh, Luz, did Azura finally kill Hecate?” King jumped up onto the counter, excited to hear about the horrifying adventures contained within Luz’s mysterious stories.

“No, King, she didn’t kill Hecate”

“Dismembered?”

“No.”

“Traumatized?”

“More like _kissed._ ”

“Ughhhhhhhhhh not _romance_ again.” King collapsed in mock-distress, only perking up again when Luz tossed him a piece of bouncyfruit. “Why do you even read stuff like that? Where’s the violence? The terror? The violent terror?”

“Trust me, King,” Luz said, leaning against the counter and petting his skull. “Never underestimate the power of some good mutual pining.”

“Ooh, is that when you nail someone to a pine tree?”

“No.”

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

“Aw, c’mon King, use your imagination!” Luz wrapped her arm around the furry little guy and gestured out the window. “Let’s say there’s a cute demon out there in the woods, and you’re in love with them.”

“This sounds boring.”

“Buuuuuuuuut,” Luz continued on, undeterred, “you don’t think they love you back. Meanwhile, they _do_ love you, but _they_ think that _you_ don’t love _them_ back. Mutual pining!”

“I was right, this is boring.”

Despite his protests, Luz was on a roll now. “So both of you try to get a bit closer to the other, right? Become friends, get to know each other, and then, boom. You have an _oh_ moment.”

King was not impressed. “A what now?”

“An _oh_ moment! Written in italics, y’know, for emphasis.” Luz reached into her pocket to pull out her phone and with it, the fanfic in question. “It’s when you _finally_ realize what’s going on, that there’s a connection! Look, this fic managed to get _two_ of them in, one from Azura’s point of view, and one from-”

“Oh, come on, that’s ridiculous.” King plucked Luz’s phone from her hands. “Nobody’s _that_ oblivious. How can two people be in love without realizing it?”

Luz scoffed. “Pretty confident statement coming from Mr. Romance-Is-Boring over here. Eda, back me up, it’s possible, right?”

Sighing, Eda finished off her second mug. “Why are you asking me?”

“I mean, you claim to have been in relationships before.”

“Okay, one, I resent that. And two…” Eda trailed off, thinking for a bit. With her second apple blood finished, Eda’s brain was finally running at full capacity, and she had an idea. “And two, don’t you have a date later today?”

Luz almost choked on her fruit. “What? A date? No no no, I’m just meeting up with Amity to do some Abominations homework. Midterm’s coming up, we’ve gotta study! Right?”

Eda was less interested in Luz’s homework and more interested in the blush spreading across her daught- no, her _younger human housemate_ ’s face. “And how’s she doing these days? I haven’t seen her around lately.”

Luz deflated at the comment. “Actually, I’m not sure. Like, I _thought_ she was doing well, but ever since Grom, she’s been really… awkward and jumpy.” She sighed and poked at the final bit of fruit on the counter. “Honestly, I’m kinda worried.”

“Hmmm, that’s definitely strange.” It was not strange. It was obvious. “You said this has only been a problem since Grom?”

“Yeah, like…” Luz gestured vaguely, trying to come up with the words. “Ever since then, she gets really panicky when we’re together? Like, I tapped her on the shoulder and she went completely red, and when I tried to help after she hurt her leg, she started saying these really out-of-character things?” She froze, fear washing over her. “Eda, is she sick?”

Eda chuckled. “I doubt it, kid. Is she like this around everyone, or just around you?”

Luz thought for a second. “Now that you mention it, no, she’s been acting normal around everyone else.”

“And she’s only been acting like this since Grom?”

“Yeah, as far as I can tell.”

For the love of Titan _,_ Eda was going to have to spell it out for her. “So Amity's been getting all flustered and blushing and stuff."

"That's right."

"But only around you."

"Yep."

"And only after the two of you danced together at Grom?”

“..............yeah......”

She could see it. Eda could see the gears turning inside Luz’s oddly round human head as the puzzle pieces finally began to click into place, and then…

_“...Oh.”_

“Hey, would you look at that,” King said. “Italics.”

**Author's Note:**

> Either you live for the "oh" moment in fics, or you're lying to yourself.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
